If Only Love Could Heal Her Wounds: Chapter 2
by the Swedish Soprano
Summary: this is told from Christine's POV. she is preforming the finale song in Hannibal and is wondering if Adien will remember her when she sings. a continuation from the one i posted before! hope you enjoy!


Christine sat at the large dressing room mirror, placing the gold princess crown upon her curly, brunette hair. The light's surrounding the mirror made her eyes a shocking shade of blue and her make up look like it was neon. "_this is it"_ Christine said in her mind "_this is the point of no return it's the last song in the third act. The song that would let me stay or be booted out of this Opera company" _just then a sudden knock came at the door Christine gasped and asked, in her sweet Swedish accent "who is it? Who comes knocking at my dressing room door?" "it's me, Benny" said a young, male, Boston accent. Christine smiled "enter, Benny" she sighed. Benny entered a smile across his handsome face, his brown eyes scanning Christine's elaborate Princess Elissa dress with it's jewels and array of bright colors. Benny was only 16, and one of the only boys in the all girl _Corps de Ballet _at the Boston Opera him and Christine became fast friends over the few months she has lived in Boston. "I just wanted to tell you good luck on 'Think of Me'" he said, flashing his row of perfect white teeth "oh, thank you darling!" Christine cried and hugged her Young friend, as she was doing that a voice called out to her from the small radio on her dressing table "Daaè to wing. Daaè to wing for Think of Me. Over" crackled the radio. "that's me" she whispered she looked up to Benny's young brown eyes "Mod!" he said, with his awkward Swedish accent. Christine smiled, she's been teaching him Swedish and he's doing rather well for a beginner, just needs work on his accent. She touched his face tenderly and walked out the dressing room door, picking up her skirts as she walked she saw the lead tenor and saw one of the chorus girls saying their last goodbyes as Hannibal went off to war. The stage manager handed her a colorful scarf and a thumbs up. Christine stepped out onto the stage, the audience watching her she heard the pianist start and automatically she began singing

"_Think of Me, Think of me Fondly, When We've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while- please promise me you'll try" _

The Ballet Girls and everyone else smiled at her from the wings encouraging her to contuine she saw Benny mouth the words "Beautiful…keep going!"

"_When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free- if you ever find a moment, spare a thought fore me…" _

Then the music crescendo to full orchestra and Christine twirled into a different position on the stage, a big glowing smile on her face

"_We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea-but if you can still remember, stop and think of me…think of all the things we've shared and seen-don't think about the things which might have been…Think of me waking, silent and resigned Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind! Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of all the things we'll never do=there will never be a day, when I won't think of you!" _

Christine smiled and strutted around the stage the crowd cheering and applauding she looked up to the balcony were two men were standing and clapping the loudest one was tall and lean. He was handsome with dark hair and dark eyes. He was pale and was the type of sexy that girls would throw themselves at. You dated a man like that for sex, not for love. The other one Christine could not help but beam over , he was simply ADORABLE. He had soft brown puppy dog eyes and hair that stuck up in a funny way. It was brown. He was tall and slender and was the type that would hug you and kiss you while stumbling over his words to tell you how beautiful you looked tonight. You dated a man like that for love . just then the music went into the ending score Christine turned back to the audience and sang once more

"_We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea-but please promise me, that some times you will think of…" _

Christine looked back up to the balcony were the two men were. She thought as she vocalized some "ah, ah ,ahs" where has she seen the pale one before? It then slowly dawned on her _"it's him"_ she thought _"the man who saved my scarf! Adien!" _she reached the big finish

"_OOOFFF MEEEE!" _

The crowed erupted into "bravos" and "bravissims" and "stupendous!" flowers were thrown onto the stage at Christine's feet she bowed and blew kisses to the crowd. She saw that Adien and his friend were cheering and clapping the loudest ,again, nodding their approval. The red curtain closed in front of Christine and the Ballet Girls surrounded her, squealing and gushing. Marianne handed her a bouquet of carnations which Christine proceeded to give out to the Ballet girls Benny hugged her tightly and spun her around saying she was "the most perfect thing ever heard since Sarah Brightman preformed here in 99'"

The Opera manager, , handed her a 3 year contract which Christine signed egarly in her loopy cursive. She went into her dressing room which was covered, ceiling to floor, in a various array of flowers she smiled and sighed. She went into the closet and pulled out a white dressing gown with long sleeved ruffles at the elbow and ruffles around the collar. She detached the large skirt and slipped on the dressing gown over her green, red, and gold corset and quickly tied the sash into a neat bow. She undid her hair the long, brown, springy, curls. they cascaded down her back. She never did like her hair. It was to long and bushy. Then a knock came at the door, it was her manager "Miss Daaè, so sorry to disturb you but, there are two young gentleman here by the name of Josh and Adien. They would like to give you their congratulatory regards" Christine's heart swelled with excitement "let them in!" she cried "and leave them be! They're safe in here with me!" the door knob turned and the two young men entered. Up close she saw that josh had a bit of stubble on his face. shut the door behind them and she was alone with them. Adien took her small, delicate hands in his and kissed them. His touch was cold, cold like death. "you sang like an Angel tonight, Christine" he said, Christine gasped he remembered her! "Adien! You still remember me after all these years?" she said excitedly "of course i do, how could I not forget the girl with the red scarf!" he said "oh! Excuse me, this is my best friend Josh!". Josh smiled shyly and held out his hand and she took it. It was hot, like he had a raging fever going on all over . he smiled a bright smile and kissed her hand "pleased to meet you Miss Christine Daaè" he said. Adien then looked at Christine and said "hey, why don't you come to our house for dinner. You and me have catching up to do. And you can get to know Josh better…and his girlfriend Nora" he smiled as he gave the offer. Christine didn't even hesitate to answer "Yes, yes I shall come! Tomorrow evening!" Adien and Josh smiled again (there smiles were so charming) "see you at 6:00 Little Lotte" adien said as he walked out the door. Christine looked in the mirror. She has found two suitors! And it was love at first sight!


End file.
